People Like Us
by Tonks83
Summary: When Scott comes back from the mission without Jean, he has to learn to go on. Marie is there to help him every step of the way, although the first few steps, are always the hardest. As Scott takes steps letting go of Jean and letting Marie in.( I suck at
1. Default Chapter

People Like Us  
Author Notes: (Lonnie Lanai) Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at  
posting a fanfic, flames are welcomed but keep them in an orderly manner  
such as explaining where I went wrong or perhaps giving me tips and  
pointers, other wise the flames will be simply used for Marsh mellow  
Roasting ^_^ But honestly, tips are always helpful and welcomed,  
considering I don't have must self esteem and I'm posting this only as a  
dare from my dear friend Mona.  
  
Pairings: Its Scott and Marie for now. who knows where this story my lead.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the X-men, although I did steal Rogue's  
hair style for a while! And if the truth be told *looks over her shoulder  
to make sure no one else is listening* I have Scott, Logan and Bobby locked  
in my basement... MAUAHAHAHAH Ahh I'm just teasing, I don't even have a  
basement. but if I did... You can bet what or who would be in there!  
Honestly I'm making no money here what so ever, the only few pennies I pull  
in are from my job which I don't even like.  
  
Rating: Umm perhaps Pg-13 to start off, however... I would like to near a R  
rated chapter or two later on. there isn't going to be any slash that I can  
think of, but if there is I'll make sure to give warnings.  
  
When one door of Happiness closes, we often stand there starring at the  
closed door that we do not realize another one has been opened for us.  
  
You are like the fast wind  
That sweeps across the surface of the ocean  
And all the dreams you have  
Are always taken care of by the rays of the infinite sun  
And now as I see you  
Your back is turned to me but you are reaching  
Pointing towards the future  
Both your wings are broken  
So why do you hide all your pain?  
  
Softly let me wipe away your tears  
Softly let me hold you in my arms  
Softly let me comfort you  
Because I want to see you in your GLORY  
I'll give you. I'll give you..  
If you choose to lay your head down  
All the dreams that you dream will live on  
I'll give you I'll give you  
If you hold a heart that's true now  
Then your love will return back to you.  
I'll give you. my love.. Lullaby !  
(Love Lullaby, from Magic Knight Rayearth!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scott sat in the darkness of his bedroom, the light from the moon outside  
flooding through the window. He had always been afraid of the darkness, of  
being alone. Only Jean had known of his fears and her presence had helped  
tap into his fear and erase it. In return, he had been her protector, the  
strong hold in her life. No matter what happened, he was always strong for  
her. But now, his nightmares had returned, each filled with visions of Jean  
drowning under the enormous pressure of the water. These nightmares filled  
his nights, leaving him unable to sleep and his life in tatters. He just  
couldn't get over her. But he HAD to get over her. He wasn't good to the  
team when he was like this.  
  
It had been a few months since Jean's death. The school had took the news  
hard, and just now it seemed like the students had come to terms with her  
death, and putting smiles back on their faces. The staff seemed to come to  
grasps with what happened. The biggest surprise was how Scott was handling  
it... It was like he put a mask on everyday. Anytime someone would stare to  
long at him, he would quickly offer them a smile, a smile that Marie could  
see was clearly made of ashes, for there was a fire still burning within,  
hot coals that would take a while to burn out, if they ever did. Her heart  
reached out to him, wanting to comfort him. He lost his companion after  
all, fighting the good fight. It seemed unfair and unjust. Her first  
boyfriend died because she kissed him. His girlfriend died, trying to save  
them. 


	2. Opening Closed Doors

Authors Notes: Hey its Lonnie here, just wanted to say hello again, okay this is the first chapter. Not much really going on.. Uhhh I'm not good w/ Marie's accent, so if anyways can give me pointers I'll happily take them and give you credit. *scratches head* I don't know what else to say really. Uhhh Lord of the Rings the Two Towers comes out Next Tuesday WOOHOOO *waits at Super Wal-Mart till they release the DVD*  
  
Also "It Can't Rain All the Time" is from the movie "The Crow" (one of the best movies ever!) Such wise words!  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, none of the Xmen, although I wish I did I can imagine my bosses face as he stands face to face with Logan *grins* So sadly I am simply 'barrowing' the characters for pure enjoyment, after all that's what they were created for right?  
  
People Like Us  
  
***************** Chapter One: Unlocking Closed Doors*******************  
  
Marie looked up from her text book stealing a glace at Scott. He was  
going over their homework from last week, but she couldn't tell you  
one thing about it, for all her thoughts swirled around him and only  
him. "Marie.?" Scott called her name. All she could see was Scott  
facing her and his lips moving "Marie, are you alright?" She quickly  
snapped out of it, blushing and mumbling "Ya Mr. Summers. just a  
little tired is all!" and looked back down at her book.  
  
Scott went back to going over the home work, and then assigned a new  
chapter to read. As the bell rang, students began stuffing their bags  
with books and papers, Marie did the same. As the other students filed  
out of the class Scott came up to Marie "Would you mind staying behind  
for a few minutes Marie, I'd like to speak with you if you don't  
mind." He offered a kind smile, and how could she refuse? As the last  
student left the class room Scott went to close the door to give them  
some privacy. Turning around he already had a smile on his face, the  
light reflecting off his glasses. She smiled back unsure of what this  
little meeting was all about.  
  
"So.how have you been doing lately?" he asked her. She was caught off  
guard considering, it should have been her asking him that same  
question. "Uhh. fine I guess" he nodded at her reply. "Umm what about  
you Mr. Summers how have you been?" she asked hesitantly fiddling with  
her gloves. "Class is over Marie, you can call me Scott." Pink stained  
her cheeks and she nodded. This is silly, why am I acting like such a  
child? She thought. She drew her brows together in frustration at  
herself. Scott watched the play of emotions across her face. The thing  
he enjoyed about this girl was that when he looked at her, he forgot  
about the pain he was suffering. Well almost forgot, he felt that he  
could relate to her, what he wanted most he wasn't there to touch  
anymore, and she couldn't touch anything she wanted. He didn't feel so  
alone, like he did when he was with the others, the Professor always  
trying to give words of encouragement. Ororo tried her best but she  
couldn't possibly understand. And Logan. blah he didn't even want to  
think about Logan.  
  
"I've seen better days. as I'm sure we all have" he crossed his arms  
over his chest. He had caught her looking at him the past couple of  
weeks. And it was like she could see right through him, like he wasn't  
even wearing protective glasses. He often felt naked under her stare.  
She never gave looks of pity. only compassion and understanding. As if  
she was looking for some small light of hope. He was able to hide from  
everyone else behind his glasses. but her. but it wasn't her fault. He  
wanted to get to know her... He had too. "Well.." she started. "It  
can't rain all the time!" she spoke softly her lips curving into a  
gentle smile.  
  
Reality quickly kicked in." I' gotta go, other classes are waiting and  
I don't want to be in trouble for being late!" she mumbled quickly  
before grabbing her bag and heading out the door. "She stopped and  
turned to give him a brief smile before heading out the crowded  
hallway waiving a gloved hand in the air, disappearing in the swarm of  
students and teachers. 


End file.
